millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2005 season)
This is the second season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, renamed as Kaun Banega Crorepati Dwitiya (Kaun Banega Crorepati the Second, or KBC 2), Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. On the evening of November 30 when news broke that Bollywood's most celebrated icon, Amitabh Bachchan, had been wheeled in for an emergency surgery at Mumbai's Lilavati Hospital, fans, well-wishers and those from the film industry and media were all spun into a state of shock. And, of course, KBC 2. Star Plus has already shot till the 61st episode which will air on December 23. What happens after that is anyone's guess. Bachchan was booked to shoot for the show from November 25-26 and from November 30-December 6. Both schedules stand cancelled. He's also said to have agreed to a series of stage shows with son Abhishek for Wizcraft next year. The fate of these also hang in the balance. As a result, 62 episodes aired in all. Due to the illness of the host from the planned 76, only 62 episodes aired. 24 episodes did not have time to shoot. He promised to return in a month, but this did not happen. In 2007, in Season 3 he was replaced by Shahrukh Khan. Amitabh returned to the air only in Season 4 in 2010. Lifelines It is a classic format where three standard and one new lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Switch the Question Episodes * Episode 1 (5th August 2005) Abhishek Gaurav (Rs. 640,000) Vivek Kalekar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 2 (6th August 2005) Vivek Kalekar (Rs. 20,000) Asha Lata Chada (Rs. 640,000) Mahesh Bagdi (continued) * Episode 3 (7th August 2005) Mahesh Bagdi (Rs. 160,000) Saurabh Arora (Rs. 20,000) Mojahid Akhtar Khan (continued) * Episode 4 (12th August 2005) Mojahid Akhtar Khan (Rs. 320,000) Tarun Bansal (continued) * Episode 5 (13th August 2005) Tarun Bansal (Rs. 1,250,000) Subrata Das (Rs. 640,000) Ekta Agarwal (Rs. 20,000) Kushal Saha (continued) * Episode 6 (14th August 2005) - Independence Day Special Kushal Saha (Rs. 1,250,000) Kavita Verma (continued) * Episode 7 (19th August 2005) Kavita Verma (Rs. 20,000) Govind Singh Butola (Rs. 20,000) Suresh Kanojia (continued) * Episode 8 (20th August 2005) Suresh Kanojia (?) * Episode 9 (21st August 2005) Mr Jitendra Chaudhary (Rs. 160,000) Prasnajit Mukherji (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 1,000) Prafull Sahu (continued) * Episode 10 (26th August 2005) Prafull Sahu (Rs. 1,250,000) Vipin Namdeo (Rs. 20,000) Kaushal Kumar Jayswal (Rs. 20,000) Pradeep Kumar (continued) * Episode 11 (27th August 2005) Pradeep Kumar (Rs. 320,000) Hari Mohan Gupta (continued) * Episode 12 (28th August 2005) Hari Mohan Gupta (Rs. 2,500,000) Sunil Khanna (Rs. 320,000) Manoj Srivastava (continued) * Episode 13 (2nd September 2005) Manoj Srivastava (Rs. 20,000) Biswajeet Panda (Rs. 20,000) Sonal Meena (Rs. 20,000) * Episode 14 (3rd September 2005) Ashok (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 15 (4th September 2005) Raghav Bhatt (Rs. 20,000) Debanjan Bhadury (Rs. 640,000) Prem Prakash Rai (continued) * Episode 16 (9th September 2005) Prem Prakash Rai (Rs. 20,000) Sanjay Kawale (Rs. 320,000) Mandroopram Deora (continued) * Episode 17 (10th September 2005) Mandroopram Deora (Rs. 1,250,000) Vipin Saboo (Rs. 1,250,000) Ashutosh Singh (continued) * Episode 18 (11th September 2005) Ashutosh Singh (Rs. 1,250,000) Barsha Baishakhi (continued) * Episode 19 (16th September 2005) Barsha Baishakhi (Rs. 2,500,000) Raja Jey Singh (Rs. 20,000) Sudesh Kumar (continued) * Episode 20 (17th September 2005) Sudesh Kumar (Rs. 320,000) Brahm Prakash Chaturvedi (Rs. 160,000) Divya Damodaran (continued) * Episode 21 (18th September 2005) - Ajay-Kajol (Cancer Rose Day) Special Ajay Devgan and Kajol (Rs. 10,000,000) * Episode 22 (23rd September 2005) Divya Damodaran (Rs. 2,500,000) Savio Victoria (continued) * Episode 23 (24th September 2005) Savio Victoria (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) G. Chandrashekhar (Rs. 20,000) Aditya Singh (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 1,000) * Episode 24 (25th September 2005) Mohammed Afzal (Rs. 1,250,000) Joseph Varghese (continued) * Episode 25 (30th September 2005) Joseph Varghese (Rs. 5,000,000) Shridevi Baichwal (Rs. 20,000) * Episode 26 (1st October 2005) Mahesh Malik (Rs. 80,000) Liju Marceley Dauravu (continued) * Episode 27 (2nd October 2005) Liju Marceley Dauravu (Rs. 2,500,000) Shyam Bihari Sharma (Rs. 20,000) Pankaj Duggal (continued) * Episode 28 (7th October 2005) Pankaj Duggal (Rs. 640,000) Piyush Swain (Rs. 5,000,000, continued) * Episode 29 (8th October 2005) Piyush Swain (Rs. 5,000,000) Shikha Srivastava (Rs. 20,000) Khyati Chaurey (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 30 (9th October 2005) - Celebrity Special John Abraham and Bipasha Basu (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 31 (14th October 2005) Khyati Chaurey (Rs. 80,000) P. Puspa Kumari (Rs. 20,000) * Episode 32 (15th October 2005) Aditya Singh (Rs. 640,000) Irfan Mamajiwala (continued) * Episode 33 (16th October 2005) Irfan Mamajiwala (Rs. 640,000) Akhil Shukla (Rs. 320,000) Satyaki Biswas (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 34 (21st October 2005) Satyaki Biswas (Rs. 320,000) Prarthana Singh (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 35 (22nd October 2005) Prarthana Singh (Rs. 320,000) A. Venkatraman (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Vinod Bhandari (Rs. 160,000) Maneesh Akhory (continued) * Episode 36 (23rd October 2005) Maneesh Akhory (Rs. 20,000) Rajneesh Pandey (Rs. 20,000) Premnath Mangal (continued) * Episode 37 (28th October 2005) Premnath Mangal (Rs. 320,000) Radharani (Rs. 20,000) M.P. Sugunan (Rs. 20,000) Abhay Jain (continued) * Episode 38 (29th October 2005) Abhay Jain (Rs. 640,000) Amit Kerketta (continued) * Episode 39 (30th October 2005) - Diwali Special Tulsi and Parvati (Rs. 640,000) Ali Asgar and Apara Mehta (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 40 (4th November 2005) Amit Kerketta (Rs. 2,500,000) Y.R.K. Dubey (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 41 (5th November 2005) Brajesh Dubey (Rs. 10,000,000) * Episode 42 (6th November 2005) Pankaj Kumar Jha (Rs. 640,000) Sheela Bhana (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 43 (11th November 2005) Sheela Bhana (Rs. 20,000) Deepak Jankar (Rs. 320,000) Pradeep Kumara Tewari (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 44 (12th November 2005) Pradeep Kumara Tewari (Rs. 320,000) Satish Kumar (Rs. 640,000) Paresh Vinod Dave (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 45 (13th November 2005) - Children's Day Special Sania Mirza and Lara Dutta (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 46 (18th November 2005) Paresh Vinod Dave (Rs. 20,000) Deepak Bhardawaj (Rs. 1,250,000) Krishna Porel (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 47 (19th November 2005) Krishna Porel (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Pramod Sinha (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 48 (20th November 2005) Kunal Thorat (Rs. 20,000) Jerad Suresh (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 49 (25th November 2005) Jerad Suresh (Rs. 1,250,000) Fazal Shaikh (Rs. 20,000) Madhu Berry (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 50 (26th November 2005) Madhu Berry (Rs. 160,000) Sachin Vasant Sonawne (Rs. 20,000) Bijay Kumar (Rs. 320,000) Gangadhar Joshi (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 51 (27th November 2005) Gangadhar Joshi (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) Manmohan Agarwal (continued) * Episode 52 (2nd December 2005) Manmohan Agarwal (Rs. 160,000) Savedna Shirshat (Rs. 20,000) P. Shanmugham (Rs. 20,000) * Episode 53 (3rd December 2005) Usha Rani Kumar (Rs. 160,000) Kamal Nayan Sharma (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 54 (4th December 2005) Kamal Nayan Sharma (Rs. ?) Sujata Srivastav (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 55 (9th December 2005) Sujata Srivastav (Rs. 1,250,000) Alok Sharma (Rs. 20,000) Venkata Sukanta (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 56 (10th December 2005) Shashikant Suman (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) B.C. Roatray (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 57 (11th December 2005) B.C. Roatray (Rs. 20,000) * Episode 58 (16th December 2005) * Episode 59 (17th December 2005) * Episode 60 (18th December 2005) * Episode 61 (23rd December 2005) * Episode 62 (24th December 2005) Prasenjit Sarkar (continued in new season) Trivia * Govind Singh Butola become first contestant in this season, who used all three lifelines on first 2 questions. * Prasnajit Mukherji is first contestant of this season, who answered the 1st question wrong. He "Ask the Audience" lifeline on 1st question used, but 55% voted for wrong answer. * Piyush Swain is contestant only in this season, who three lifelines (Phone-a-Friend, Ask the Audience and Flip the Question) used on penultimate question. * In 32nd episode made history by itself as for the very first time, a contestant was given a chance to reappear on the show and move straight to the Hot Seat. On 24 September, in 23rd episode, contestant Aditya Singh was declared out after giving an incorrect answer. However, it was later discovered that the question was rather controversial and there was a possibility of there being more than one correct answer. He was therefore allowed to continue from where he had left. As result, Aditya Singh twice appeared in this season. * Also Season 2 has several contestants, who twice appeared in show among 10 candidates in FFF: Prem Prakash Rai (4th and 15th episodes), Pankaj Kumar Jha (16th and 27th episodes), Sayed Habeebuddin Shakeel (32nd and 36th episodes) and Rajnish Pandey (32nd and 36th episodes). * Prasenjit Sarkar is rollover contestant, who in seasons 2 and 3 appeared and had two hosts of show. Sources * List of episodes * Kaun nahin banega crorepati * [http://web.archive.org/web/20071118083044/http://www.ibnlive.com/article.php?id=4336&section_id=8 KBC dwitiya will soon go off-air] * About hospitalization of host * Season 2 Winners Category:Indian Series Category:Incomplete articles